


In A Past Life. I Waltzed.

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Ball AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Ball AU. Idk. Shakespeare has been getting to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Past Life. I Waltzed.

Only a chorus could carry my tiny little soul across the dance floor to the boastful, beautiful brunette. Her eyes were like shimmering diamonds in the dead of night. Her hair like a dark river coursing through my mind as far as it would rush. Her skin so white and pale it looks frail and thin against the high lights.

She takes a glance at me and I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. It was her that captivated my senses. Kidnapping my sight only to her. I was locked in on the tall girl in the flush dress that matched her dark aura. Her mouth moved in front of me but only the music of her voice kept me awake and barely that.

"Hello, Madame, it's the night's quarrel. Would you care to waltz?" The husky voice spoke as if it were pulling a sled.

I nod slowly as the violins cried a soft tune that made me take the hand of the mistress. Her hand unnaturally cold in mine but found the median after a couple steps. The closer we got to the core the quicker my heart started to beat. I felt it would give the melody a drum tap. The center is filled with people exchanging the language of music through the set movements of feet. I lock eyes with the chocolate spheres that made me want to touch the stars. I find the sensation in my feet again and close the distance between us. Her chest felt larger and weighed on me yet I don't pull away. I even push closer. Once I swallow the lump that demands to be felt in my stomach I start to move.

I don't get very far before the woman in front of me straightens my back and gives a small condescending smile. I quickly return a genuine one and she is the first to move. The string instruments strain to be heard over the others, but I only zone in on the girl before me. She moves gracefully. Like a swan on an empty lake. Away from prying eyes that want to see it's beauty. This was special. Her beauty was for me only. Like something above gave me this path to meet this woman, in this room, at this time, to be right here. Nuzzled close to her chest and dancing in the smooth pattern that she has done countless times before. But even if I have done it before. It doesn't mean this doesn't feel like the only one I've ever done. Maybe I was told to only feel this encounter.

The music continues to sweep through the air and reach my ear drums. I turn slowly, feeling I'm being picked up by such a musical breeze. Taken away by song and hum. I'm brought back to earth when I feel my head become heavy. I rest it on the girls hard shoulder and I sense her just-as-strong chin fall upon my head. I hear her heartbeat through the fabrics and corsets. It sends a message of emotion that only I can pick up on at the moment. Content. Fate. Knowingness. Approval. Destiny.

The one word I can pin above all is happines. I don't know how I can possibly know but I have this weird needle in my foot saying it is. The music finally subsides but I still stay connected to the brooding girl I wish to call a lover. A lover so passionate that it burns ten times hotter than the sun. Only a thousand angles could take me to a place better than on this floor. Away from such a precious stone that if I tear my eyes away for one second, she'll disappea like there was nothing to begin with. My lover gone in a heap of uncertainty. But when she didn't pull away either I knew she was here to stay.

"What is your name?" I ask quietly realizing I still haven't obtained an item that will be in and out of dreams that are later to come.

"Carmilla, fair maiden." Her voice sweet that it could give a rich man cavities.

'Carmilla', What a name. Flows off the tongue with no Hard vowels and three simple syllables. Carmilla. I would never forget that name. I look to her again and notice a slight change in her features. Her face has soften like I could cuddle right into it, and sleep for a thousand centuries.

"Carmilla..." I speak amongst the dispersing crowd until we were the only ones left in the hall. The single chandelier lightning us both We waltz again, chest to chest, hand in hand, tighter dragged by the music that plays only for us. Again, I remember what I say to this woman who hasn't left my sight in quite some time. "Kiss me and call me yours." I pleade in a cooing manner.

Her hands cup my face so gently I barely realizes they are touching.

"Sweetheart, I called you mine in a past life. And a life before that. And before that. You will never leave. You will be forever mine. A sister. A friend. A cousin. A lover. Forever mine and forever stuck in my heart that you're practically chiseled there by the years that have been built up."

She finishes her monologue and ends it with a kiss that interlocks our lives. We have met before. Now I can feel it again. I wrap closer. Feeling the heartbeat pulse through her lips into mine. Knowing I am one of the same as she. Connected at the mouth and soul. The night carries us away to the corridors of the mannor. In and out our lips with move to their own sweet rhythm. Them, having a mind of their own.


End file.
